The Diary of a young Sherlock Holmes and The Secret Holmes Brother
by Notjustanyotherfan
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a young teenage boy. He has only a few close friends , the closest being his brother. Not the brother you know. Another one. Read on to find out who Sherlocks brother is , what happened ,why he and Mycroft fell out. Read on to understand why Sherlocks closes himself in. Why he hides from the world.
1. Chapter 1

22nd August.

I'm Sherlock thought it would be a good idea , for me to keep a diary. Or a journal , she said trying not to make it sound feminine . Like I care , I'm not feminine. People seem to think just because I prefer reading , to kicking a ball around a field , to get it past some person standing in the way , of where you're trying to get the ball. Like wouldn't it be much simpler to take the person out of goal? What's the entire point of having somebody in the goal, trying to stop you from doing what you want. Makes no sense.

So yes , I'm not feminine , just because I'm not a football player. I'm more of a destructive side , blowing things up , breaking the door or occasionally giving myself an electric shock. Femininity is supposed to be about building things up , whereas I blow things up.

So yeah , mummy wants me to write how I feel in this. I can't really , because I think much quicker than I write. I also don't like writing , so probably wont keep up with this, but I'll try my hardest , I don't need to upset her.

Mummy's the type of person , who likes to pretend they're okay , when they're father left us , earlier this brother Scorpius misses him terrible , whereas I'll be suprised if Mycroft has even noticed .

Okay , I suppose I should tell you a bit about my brothers. If I must.

Mycroft is 16 years old , I think. He's about 6 foot tall. He loves reading fiction , which I find totally useless. He would like a job in the government sector , like our father. Boring.

Mycroft and I still get along even with the differences . He's stuck up , and annoys the hell out of me, but I enjoy his company.

Scorpius is the opposite , he's younger than Mycroft , so that might help. He's a year and 7 months and 2 days older than me. He looks more like mummy. As does Mycroft.

I look like my father , unfortunately. I have a pale complexion , dark hair that curls and eyes that change colour , depending on which light i'm in. I also have jutting cheekbones , which attract the attention of people , telling me I should eat more.

I'm starting school soon , which I have a mixed opinion of. On one side I love the facilities and the library , the fact I don't have to engage in conversation other than answer a useless fact about the solar system or how many sheep an average turkish farmer has. I dislike the people , the constant noise and bickering.

I don't hate people. Only teenage angsty people say such things , I cannot hate all people as I do not know every person. There are some I tolerate and few I enjoy the company of. Nobody my age though .

I have three friends. I can only say three real friends. And some people would say two out of three don't even count.

My three friends our my brothers , Scorpius and Mycroft. And my other friend , is a girl I have known for a while. She has a dark complexion and isn't the brightest. She clever enough , but not in the way I like. But she's funny , and has a good moral system , so I like her.

Her names Sally. Sally Donovan.


	2. Chapter 2

1 September

Today I went to school. I sat there while they blithered on about algebra. I could do it , but I'm not bothered.

I'm a C average , I think but Mycrofts constantly telling me I could easily have marks up in the 90s if I tried. Like I care , it's a load of useless bullshit which I shall never need.

The class is boring. They're all so predictable. Sam will shout out in class , Simon will get kicked out and Josephine will be too scared to answer any questions. The teacher will write things down and expect US to write it down again while trying to listen to what they're saying. The class will get loud at some points and the teacher will get angry and then the quieten down. It's an endless circle of boring school.

I have science today , which is the only subject I like. I also like the teacher , Mr Lorcan. He's never boring. He tells different stories about atomic numbers and has nearly blown our school up (three times). He seems to like me as well , which is good and none of the rest of the teachers like me . I don't care , but it's good to have something good on your report cards.

So I saw my new class. They weren't fun,they talked about stupid things like nail varnish and football. I did however find Sally in my option class "Music".

I say hello to her. She replied giving me a sly smile looking up where the teacher was sitting. I saw a man of about 23 years of age smiling.

He was an attractive enough man , I looked around and the majority of the females were staring (and a male or two) and I glared at Sally. She was constantly asking me if I was gay.

I always told her I wasn't sure , just so she doesn't tell anybody if I am, or so she doesn't get any ideas about me if I'm straight. I don't want to have to tell her I don't like her , she is my only non related friend. But I guess love does that , it did with my parents anyway.

We spent the majority of the music class listening to the teacher run through a long list of rules. He kept taking pauses to interupt some idiots stupid questions. The rest of the class looked bored and were growing agitated.

Suddenly I felt a tug at my sleeve , Sally was trying to get my attention. She was smiling once again as she passed a note.I was almost going to ignore it just to annoy her but I wanted to know what she had wrote.

"So , u liking the new teacher , I think everybody is, a bit boring , but his face makes up for it ".

I sent a note back simply saying " He's boring , face doesn't matter then".

She read it and smirked , quickly scribbling another note.

"Wat about Mr. Lorcan, he's interesting , right ".

I replied hastily , making sure nobody saw me.

"Yes he is interesting. That doesn't mean I like him , I'm not gay".

"So ur straight are u " came her reply.

I was getting bored , of course If I wasn't gay I was straight , or bisexual. But at this point I wanted her to go away , she was a friend and such , but she was annoying me today.

"No , I think you'll find I'm asexual.

"Oh , okay ", her answer was. She frowned slightly but turned her attention back to whatever the teachers name was. She stared at him so obviously , I wonder how he didn't just hide under a desk or something.


End file.
